plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb
The Cherry Bomb is the first explosive plant that you will receive in the game. It is given for completing Adventure Mode level 1-3. The Cherry Bomb reaches up to three lanes and two squares in each of the three lanes. It can kill zombies on a 3x3 area through its explosion. The Cherry Bomb also destroys Balloon Zombies and Digger Zombies. Even though it is a plant that does massive damage, it can only do some damage the Gargantuar and Giga-Gargantuar . It is shaped like actual cherries that grow on the same stem, Prunus avium, and named after the kind of spherically-shaped firework. Usage The Cherry Bomb explodes almost instantly after being planted. It has a very short fuse, but will not cause damage to zombies if eaten before it has the chance to explode. It is a one-time use plant, but can be planted as often as required. On detonation, it destroys zombies within one square from its location (diagonally as well as horizontally and vertically); It can also remove ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. Like other Instant Kills and Explosives, it can destroy any zombie except for the Gargantuar or Giga-Gargantuar in one shot. Suburban Almanac Entry Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Strategy The Cherry Bomb is typically used either in one of two situations: as a last-ditch defensive effort when a zombie (or group of zombies) is goi ng to devour a plant you want to ke ep, or when you need to dispatch a large zombie cluster instantly. It can also be used at the end of a level you want to end quickly. It is not usually necessary during Adventure Mode, as a reliable Instant Kill only becomes necessary during the boss waves when there are a large number of zombies headed toward your defenses. However, using one on a Conveyor-Belt Level can be convenient, and allow space for additional plants.Conveyor-Belt Levels Achievements If you blow up 10 zombies with one Cherry Bomb, you will earn the achievement Explodonator. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies; smaller zombies from the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie don't count toward this achievement on the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad versions due to their small size. Trivia *The Cherry Bomb is the first Explosive plant that the player will receive. *The Cherry Bomb and Ice-shroom are the only plants with blue eyes. *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie while it is in the air, the Zombie will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapenos. *Ordinarily, cherries do not have leaves on their stems. *When the Cherry Bomb explodes, The word "POWIE!!" will appear along with orange smoke. Once the smoke is gone all zombies (but Gargantuar) withen range will be turned into black ashes. *The Explode-o-nut in wallnut bowling and the Dynamite in the online demo version makes the same explosion as the Cherry Bomb. *The achievement "Explodonator" might come from its Suburban Almanac entry of an argument about the Cherry Bomb's exploding. *Unlike the Jalapeno, the Cherry Bomb is a neutral explosive, which means that it will not destroy trails left by Zombonis or thaw frozen zombies. *This is one of the four Plants with multiple heads, the others being the Threepeater, the Twin Sunflower, and the Split Pea. It is also the only multiple-headed plant with multiple personalities. *A frozen Gargantuar will thaw out if you use Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Cob Cannon and any peashooting plant behind of a Torchwood. *If you look look closely the bigger cherry have 2 teeth Gallery Cherry Bomb2.png|A Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Seed.jpg|A Cherry Bomb Seed Cherryexplosion.PNG|The Explosion of Cherry Bomb Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb seed 2.JPG|You got a Cherry Bomb 86px-PvZ_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Seed Packet from game Cherry_Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb Description Cherry-Bomb.gif|Cherry Bomb See Also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon Category:Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Day Category:Instant Kills Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Category:Adventure Mode